


[Podfic] "托 夫 (tuō fū)" by eruthros

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-War, Short, Trans Character, White Lotus LNY Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: The Ember Island Players did him a favor, really, when they took their show on the road.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] "托 夫 (tuō fū)" by eruthros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [托 夫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182984) by [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros). 



> Please forgive my awkward pronunciation.

**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rF_W2ImsnVtHadAuG_2ywm-pDNAa81Zy) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/100qd70u9d5wrgj/%E6%89%98%20%E5%A4%AB%20%28toph%29--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [托 夫 (tuō fū)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182984)

 **Author:** [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Avatar: The Last Airbender

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:03:31

**Summary:** The Ember Island Players did him a favor, really, when they took their show on the road.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
